dawn_of_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archonry
The Archonry is the religious institution of the Archonite, the lands dedicated to the Vivaran Faith that recognize the various Archons as the spiritual leaders who interpret the Ellonid and the All-father's weave. The Archonry not only stands for the great halls of worship throughout the land but also the agents and facilitators of the faith. Concentrated in the ancient holy city of Aura and Euriden among the marble cities of southern Ellysia, where the largest of the worship halls are located as well as where acoyltes of the faith, known as Cions, go to study the Holy threads of Vivar and immerse themselves in his teachings and code. The Archonry functions through the theocratic leadership of Archons under the nominal primacy of the Archon of Aura who is essentially the first among equals and runs the Archonic Conclave that is the executive council of the entire faith. Archons have certian domains which they lead spiritually and give guidance to what ever leaders are within that territory as well as Cionates where they rule as secular princes in addition to their normal roles. The most notable of these are the Archon of Courlenz (currently defunct) and the Archon of Nephis. Active Archons The Archon of Aura was the first, the oldest, and the most influential of its peers and effectively leads the Archonite from the Paramount Archonry in the city as well as many of the vital organs and functions of the faith including the largest Cion complex. In addition to overseeing the administrative and bureaucratic aspects of the institution and having the authority to appoint temporary Archons as well as several important positions within the faith that are not elected. For this reason the Auran Archon's influence is far more potent than its contemporaries and most vulnerable to corruption due to its immense power. The Archon of Oviers was the second Archon to be elevated to a position of eminence by Erchen I and holds sway over the entire Pavalonian peninsula. Although domestically the influence and power of the Archonry is checked by the paramount will of the Pavalonian Monarch, the position is second only to the King in this matter and seen by many peasants as the supreme authority on non-secular aspects of the country. The Archon seat is on the north bank of the city in the Pristine Palace of the Pavalonian Archon and, with the Monarch primarily in Montellais, is usually the highest figure in the city and the station has frequently intervened in the cities internal affairs. The Archon of Nephis is the third seat to be created and sits in the ancient Grekedonian acropolis in the halls that pagan pantheons had been worship for millennia. The Archon serves as prince in its own right ruling the old crumbling city as a theocracy and is effectively second only to the Auran Archon in internal influence of the faith. The Archon has also served as a powerful emissary to the civilizations of the East and is the only figure in the Archonite to have normalized relations with the Kaj of Assun. The Archon of Arwyn the northernmost of the Archons whose seat is a simple hall in the city of Braffort. The position is one of far ranging influence and importance as its domain not only spans all of Arwyn it also includes the entirety of West Sunderland and Skalland. Both regions are traditionally hostile to the Archonite and have seen a long history of violence and upheaval when conversion efforts were undertaken. The Archon oversaw the operations of the Knights Valiant while they still held favor among the faith and established the Rikoran Order for a portion of the order who survived their suppression and rehabilitated them. The Archon of Vrenna is the most recent seat created among the Archons and holds sway over the smallest amount of territory which is limited to Vrenna, southern Phesbany, and various local islands. The Archon is seated in Vrenna in a grandiose Archonry that represents more of a citadel than a place of worship. Non-active Archons The Archon of Courlenz was the fourth to be created and sits in central to eastern Wahrland in the cultural hub of Courlenz that has been the meeting ground for Wahrlanders for thousands of years. Ruling through a theocracy as a secular prince and Archon the holder of the position held immense influence as it held sway over the entirety of Wahrland in addition to the control of the countries primary infrastructural hubs. With the rise of Dohndarist religious reformers and their victory in the Nine Years War, led to the removal of the Archon from Courlenz with the office remaining vacant and effectively defunct to this day. The Archon of Glorance was an office that was in use for barely a decade before being revoked by the Conclave as the leading families of Glorance corrupted the seat through their constant schemes and plots for inflluence or power in the city of secrets. The Office was revoked and is effectively defunct. The Archon of Gyllian is a conceptual station that has been petitioned for on several occasions by the various governments of the city but the heavy foreign presence and influence from its vast trade networks and its overt preference of commerce over faith has seen the motion struck down for almost 400 years.